Inuyasha A Legend Continues
by ChibiNyoko
Summary: 2 years after episode 167...Kagome and Inuyasha have become closer than ever and as their journey continues. What happens when Kagome changes and where is Naraku?. InuKag.
1. Years Gone By

**Inuyasha – A Legend Continues**

**By – ChibiNyoko**

**Chapter 1 – Years Gone By**

_Me -Starts singing the "Grip!"-_

_Naraku – God you're annoying. Now will you let me out of my cage so I can torture Inuyasha now?_

_Me – NO! All you get is Kikyo!_

_Kikyo -Glomps Naraku-_

_Me – Ewwwwww_

_Inuyasha – HAHA!_

_Me -Glomps Inuyasha-_

_Kagome – GET OFF MY MAN! –Surrounded by fire and glaring at me-_

_Me – EEP! –Runs like hell with Inuyasha tucked under arm-_

_Kagome – GET BACK HERE! –Chases me-_

_Inuyasha -Blinks in confusion-_

_Me – Ok-Pant-I'll get on with the-Pant-story!_

("Talking" 'Thinking')

-

**WARNING! This is basically a typed version of most of episode 167. So if you haven't seen it and don't want it to be spoiled than don't read this chapter! Just a fair warning!**

** -  
**

'Two years…two whole years since that day' Inuyasha thought as he sat on the tree branch with Kagome. He was thinking back on the day they had last met Naraku.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back, followed by Kirara. They ran in search of Naraku's heart. On Kirara sat Sango and Miroku with Shippou on his shoulder watching the path ahead.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha shouted "Before Naraku finds some other place to hide his heart, we've gotta get a hold of it!"

They ran out of the tree sided path towards the canyon. Out of the sky came a blade of wind landing right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped away so it wouldn't hit him. He looked up into the sky to see Kagura on her feather. "Kagura!" he growled

"Humph" Kagura turned from him and flew off towards the canyon

"You think you can get away?" Inuyasha shouted

"Wait, Inuyasha." Miroku cautioned him. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "Kagura is betraying Naraku."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at him surprised

"Well if you think about it, it makes sense." Miroku said calmly, "She was after Naraku's heart and attacked the temple." The others listened as he explained, "And unlike Hakudoushi's order, she didn't attack us." Inuyasha and Kagome looked back up at Kagura in the sky, still flying. "Most likely, Kagura intends to lead us to Naraku's heart." Miroku concluded

"Even saying that, it could still be a trap." Shippou piped in

"Heh, I don't care which it is." Inuyasha growled "Either way, I'll be able to settle things with Naraku." With that they resumed their path, this time following Kagura in hopes of her leading them to Naraku or his heart.

Kagura looked back at the group following her. 'I value my own life.' Kagura thought, 'I'll us you instead…' Kagura turned to watch where she was going and smirked as a thought struck her, 'Heh. I sound just like Naraku.' She flew off leading Inuyasha to the stone oni in the mountain.

**-Minutes later-**

"We lost her." Miroku sighed as they cam to the edge of a cliff

"Look!" Kagome pointed at something in the valley below

Everyone looked on in surprise, "A stone oni." Miroku said

Inuyasha held Kagome tighter and Kagome gripped his shoulders tighter in response. "In there, huh?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the stone oni. "Let's go!" he shouted and they jumped into the mouth of the stone oni. They ran through the passage followed by Sango and Miroku on Kirara until they came upon a hole in the ground.

'This feeling…' Kagome thought

'This scent…' Inuyasha thought. "There's no doubt!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped down into the hole and landed in a shallow pool of green water. "Kagome, stay close to me." He said as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Right." she replied. Inuyasha drew his sword and it immediately transformed into its large and deadly size that was only wieldable by the hanyou. 'Inuyasha noticed it, too. He's here…" she thought with a glance at Inuyasha

The demonic aura around the sword began to flow like the wind. "You bastard," Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga above his head, "I know your there so come out!" He brought the sword down hard and a burst of golden energy flew forth at the wall in front of them. The mighty explosion caused smoke and dust to swirl about them.

Once the smoke cleared in the place of where the wall was stood Naraku laughing. "You've finally arrived, Inuyasha."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he held Tessaiga in an offensive position

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Naraku said with an evil smirk, "You finally get to see me, and you don't look the least bit happy about it."

Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Shippou landed beside Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku stared at Naraku with narrows eyes. 'That attitude…' Miroku thought darkly, 'does this mean Naraku's heart, the baby, has already been sent somewhere else?'

Naraku laughed and held out his right hand. Opening his hand so they could see the now almost complete Shikon no Tama covered in darkness. 'The Shikon no Tama.' Kagome thought, 'its jyaki has strengthened again!'

"Now, before you're all sent to the next world, you should leave a gift." Naraku continued with his evil smirk

"What?" Inuyasha growled

"Kagome." Naraku continued, "I'm talking about the Shikon shard you carry." Kagome placed her hand over her chest where she kept the shard. The darkened Shikon no Tama in Naraku's hand pulsed and let out a wave of dark energy awakening the oni and turning its stone into flesh.

The group gasped in surprise as the walls of stone became living flesh and the water beneath their feet turned into acid. "Acid!" Sango warned the others

"So this means we're inside the oni's stomach?" Miroku said as he looked at the roof, which was now dripping with acid.

On the outside Kagura watched as the stone oni turned into a living one and became surrounded by a powerful jyaki. 'It's alive!' she thought as she watched in surprise

Naraku laughed as he watched the group in front of him. "You people with dissolve to nothing inside this oni." Naraku laughed, "Only the Shikon shard with remain."

"Before that happens, I'll be taking your Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha said angrily and swung Tessaiga above his head once more, "Take this! KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled as he brought down his sword, releasing a wave of energy towards Naraku.

Naraku blocked the attack with his barrier and began to float above the ground. "It's pointless to struggle." Naraku said as he looked upon Inuyasha, "There's no way out of here."

"KAZAANA!" Miroku yelled as he pulled off the prayer beads on his right hand. Pointing the Kazaana at Naraku he bang to pull him closer. Suddenly Saimyoushou flew out of Naraku's barrier and into his air void. Regardless he still used his Kazaana, trying to pull in Naraku.

"Don't do it, Miroku!" Shippou shouted, "The Saimyoushou's poison will get you!"

"I don't care!" Miroku yelled as he continued to draw the poisonous insects in. Miroku felt the effects of the poison begin to kick in and spread in his body.

Inuyasha grabbed his friend's wrist and got him to close the Kazaana. "You idiot, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at him, "Don't be so reckless!"

"B…but…" Miroku stuttered

"Just leave him to me." Inuyasha said turning his attention back to Naraku. "I will…" Inuyasha growled, "Cut through Naraku and the oni's stomach!" Tessaiga turned into its crystal form as Inuyasha prepared for his ultimate attack. Inuyasha swung the sword beside him, "KONGOUSOUHA!" he yelled as he swung his sword at Naraku in a sweeping arc. Dozens of crystal pieces flew from the sword at Naraku. It effectively killed the Saimyoushou and Naraku' barrier. It left Naraku's body in pieces floating inside his barrier.

"You did it!" Kagome shouted excitedly

Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's attempt to cut through the oni's stomach. 'This oni's stomach…' Inuyasha thought angrily 'even the Kongousouha can't break it?'

The Shikon no Tama in Naraku's hand pulsed once again. 'It's the power of the Shikon no Tama! It's reinforcing it!' Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it pulse. "If that's the case, I'll purify it…!" she said as she quickly drew an arrow and fired it at the darkened Shikon no Tama. Naraku smirked at the incoming arrow and disappeared, as the arrow was just about to hit. "He vanished!" Kagome said in surprise.

"Dammit…" Inuyasha said as he looked behind him at the bones, which were now being melted by the stomach acid. Kagome was coughing and Shippou was jumping around because of the acid. Miroku was kneeling down while Sango looked at him. "Miroku, can you put up a barrier?" Miroku nodded as Inuyasha got ready to strike again using Kongousouha. "Take care of everyone!" he said as he prepared to strike again. 'I can't take my time with this!' Inuyasha thought, 'This time for sure…!'

**-Meanwhile Outside-**

Kagura stared at the oni in wonder. 'So,' she thought, 'the stone oni was Naraku's trap after all…' Kagura's eyes went wide with surprise as she felt Naraku and Hakudoushi's presence behind her.

"Soon Inuyasha and the others with be gone." Naraku laughed. Kagura looked back to see Naraku's broken body floating along with Hakudoushi inside a barrier.

"Still, Naraku, how do you suppose Inuyasha and the others got wind of this place?" Hakudoushi said as he glared at Kagura's back

"I wonder…" Naraku grinned evilly "Kagura, what do you think?"

"I…don't know anything." Kagura lied as she turned away from them again

**-Back on the inside-**

Miroku was diligently holding up a barrier, the spits of acid causing small ripples on its surface. 'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha

'Don't worry, Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he prepared for his attack, 'I'll defiantly save you!'

**-Elsewhere with Kikyo-**

Kanna walked along the stone path holding Naraku's heart in her arms. As she walked she suddenly came upon Kikyo. "Is that…Naraku's heart?" Kikyo asked. Kanna looked at her, surprised that she would meet her in such a place. 'I was following a completely different youki and came here, but…' Kikyo thought darkly 'All of a sudden, I run into the real thing…'

**-Back with Inuyasha-**

"KONGOUSOUHA!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tessaiga again. The dozens of crystal shot forth from the sword and hit the flesh wall but to no affect. "Dammit!" he yelled as he lifted Tessaiga above his head.

'Please…Inuyasha…' Miroku thought as he breath heavily 'Hurry…" Miroku bent his head over, out of energy and feeling he affects of the poison.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome said.

Miroku collapsed into Sango and she held him as he passed out. Kagome and Sango looked at the barrier as it disappeared. "The barrier!" Sango breathed

Inuyasha ran over and place the top of his Fire Rat Haori on his friends. "Cover yourselves!" he told them

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in surprise

Inuyasha looked back up to where the Kongousouha had hit. 'The oni's shouki is becoming stronger.' He thought desperately, 'This calls for my last resort!' Turning, he looked back at Kagome, "Kagome! Give me the Shikon shard!" he commanded her

**-Again with Kikyo-**

Kikyo stared at Kanna with malice and hatred in her eyes. "And so, right here, I will cut off the source of Naraku's life." She said and drew an arrow, pointed at Kanna and the child, "Which is what that is."

"It is…impossible for you." Kanna said as she stared at Kikyo with her lifeless eyes

Kikyo looked to her left and jumped out of the way as Mouryoumaru's extending arm reach out to strike her. Kikyo looked up at Mouryoumaru in surprise. 'Was it him, the evil presence that led me here?' Without another thought Kikyo drew back her bow and fired her purity arrow at him. The arrow pierced him and pieces of his body attacked Kikyo again giving Kanna time to run. "You can't escape!" Kikyo yelled as she fired another purity arrow at Kanna.

Kanna jumped off the cliff and Kikyo's arrow sailed over her head. The pieces of Mouryoumaru followed her off the cliff as well and the fell below the clouds. Kikyo ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down for them. 'I've lost them…the jyaki disappeared' she thought 'the ball that the baby was carrying…was that the Fuyouheki?'

**-Back with Inuyasha…again-**

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held out the bottle with the Shikon shard for him to take. Inuyasha took it and gave Kagome a little look before going back again.

Inuyasha held up the bottle and looked at the Shikon shard inside of it. 'I'm begging you, Shikon shard.' he thought and then put the shard into the blade of his sword. He held the sword ready to strike again and the sword began to pulse.

"He put it in Tessaiga!" Sango exclaimed

"That's it! He'll make Tessaiga stronger!" Shippou said excitedly

'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought as she watched him

Inuyasha felt the sword and his body pulsing with energy. 'This is…!' he thought as he felt the energy, 'something is…flowing from Tessaiga into me!' Inuyasha could feel the energy from the sword flowing into him freely. The Shikon shard became corrupted and it began to glow with a dark aura.

'The Shikon shard!' Kagome screamed in her head as she watched it turn dark

Naraku had reformed his body and now watched Inuyasha from the outside of the oni. He watched, as the Shikon shard Inuyasha tried to use turned black. "If Inuyasha uses the Shikon shard, it means it leaves Kagome's hands." He said aloud, "That shard, which is barely pure in Kagome's hands, will immediately be bathed in the jyaki inside the oni's stomach. Inuyasha you will not be able to resist that jyaki because you carry the blood of the frail human and the evil youkai."

On the cheeks of Inuyasha's face jagged purple markings appeared. His fangs and claws soon elongated as he began to transform. His eyes were now red with blue orbs and he growled angrily. 'Damn…!' he thought desperately trying to control himself, 'my body…won't listen to me…my head…'

'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought as she watched him transform. Inuyasha growled in pain and let go of the Tessaiga with one hand. Setting down Shippou she ran out of the cover of the Fire Rat Haori towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango yelled

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran forward. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly. 'Inuyasha, don't lose!' she thought as she hugged him tighter. Inuyasha growled, still not in full control and Kagome felt her legs burn from the acid. She leaned against him as she slipped.

"Kagome!' Shippou shouted

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango shouted too

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha and only whimpered a bit despite the pain. The Shikon shard became pure again as she held Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked and thought his eyes were still red the orbs were back to a golden color. "Kagome…" he muttered. The shard in the sword became pure and was soon glowing with pure energy. Inuyasha's eyes returned to there normal color and he looked down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha…Are you all right?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes

"Yeah…but…" he said and turned back again "I want you to support me…just a little longer…"

"I understand…" she replied and put her arms under his so her hands were gripping the front of his Haori. Resting her head against his back she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha lifted the Tessaiga with a pure shard in it and began pulsing with energy again. The sword turned into its crystal form once again as he prepared to attack. "Take this…Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted Tessaiga above his head. "KONGOUSOUHA!" he yelled as he swung Tessaiga with all his power. The Kongousouha combined with the power of the Shikon shard caused a giant blast of energy

Naraku sneered and took off with Hakudoushi and Kagura to avoid the blast. The oni's stomach began to glow and was burst open by the wave of energy the cut through it. The oni yelled in pain as the blast went through and it turned back into stone. With that the stone oni collapsed into a pile of rocks, rubble and dust.

Once the dust cleared Inuyasha stood there victorious with Kagome hanging onto him. "We…we're out!" Shippou said happily

"We're saved!" Sango exclaimed

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome who was still hanging onto him. "We're safe, Kagome!" he said with a smile. Kagome nodded and slid down, falling back towards the ground. "Kagome…Kagome!" he said in panic as he caught her before she hit the ground. "Hang in there, Kagome!" he said as he held her to himself. "Kagome!" he said a bit panicked. "KAGOME!" he shouted

**-With Sesshomaru-**

"So this is it? That temple Kagura told us about." Jaken said as he looked around

"I wonder what happened here." Said Rin

"It looks like someone was buried in this place." Sesshomaru said, stoic as usual. Rin looked up at him in surprise. "We have no more business here. Let's go." He said calmly as he turned to leave. Rin ran up to follow at his side.

Please wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken said as he ran and then tripped. Getting up he ran after his master.

**-Kaede's Village-**

"These herbs should relieve the effects of the oni's acid." Kaede said

"Thank you, Kaede-obaa-chan." Kagome smiled at the kind old woman

"How is Houshi-dono doing?" Kaede asked as she looked over at Sango

"It looks like he hasn't gotten over the Saimyoushou's poison yet." Sango replied

"For once, I am useless!" Myoga the flea said while jumping up and down on the blanket Miroku was under.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Shippou asked

Kaede turned and looked towards the door. "He seems to be thinking about something with a solemn face, but…" Kaede said

"Oh, yes yes…" Myoga cut her off jumping over on top of Shippou's head. "It is possible that Inuyasha-sama is worrying over the fact that he lost to the Shikon shard's jyaki."

"That must be it!" Shippou said as he turned to Kagome. Hopping onto Kagome's knees so his back was towards the door, "since Inuyasha could've totally lost himself back there, he's still got a long way to go." he said shaking his head.

"Quite right, quite right!" Myoga said jumping up and down on Shippou's head

Inuyasha, who was standing right behind Shippou, hit him on the head. Shippou was lying on the ground with a big lump on his head and Myoga was flattened on the ground. "Kagome, come outside with me." He said, rather annoyed.

Once outside they sat up in a tree side by side. Kagome had her feet and ankles wrapped in bandages from the burns she received from the acid. "Something you didn't want the others to hear?" Kagome asked him

Turning his head slightly to her, "Do your…feet hurt?" he asked her gently

"Inuyasha?"

"Man…I really do have a way to go," he admitted turning away again. He turned back to face her again, "Sorry about that, Kagome. I caused those painful feelings."

"No, not at all!" she said calmly, "If you hadn't been there, none of us would have been saved. And also…." Inuyasha looked directly at her. "At that time, I was kind of happy…" Inuyasha turned again and sighed. "I'm glad that I'm with you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome…" She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Smiling he leaned against her as well and Kagome opened her eyes again. 'The same goes for me…" he thought happily, 'since you're with me…I'm glad.' They both sat there contently in each other's company watching the village.

**-End Flashback-**

It seemed like so long ago but it had only been two short years. Not much had happened in those years. Killed a few demons, got stronger, came closer to Kagome. Other than that nothing interesting seemed to happen. Now he sat with Kagome in the same tree that they have come to love. A place where they can think, talk and feel. They sat in the same position as that day, the day they started to become closer to one another. A day they would never forget.

-

**AN – OMG! That took so long! I swear to god I am never trying to rewrite another episode again!**

**I know flashbacks are usually a one-person point of view but that was kind of BORING. Yes I am odd…**

**Bye for now! ChibiNyoko **


	2. Admittance of Love

**Inuyasha – A Legend Continues**

**By – ChibiNyoko**

**Chapter 2 – Admittance of Love**

_Me -is still running away with Inuyasha-_

_Kagome – GET BACK HERE YOU BOYFRIEND SNATCHER!_

_Me – -Skids to a halt- boyfriend?_

_Inuyasha – really? –Looks shocked-_

_Kagome – whoops, I guess that was a bit of a slip –blush-_

_Me – damnit all!_

_Naraku – DAMNIT WENCH GET OFF ME! –Tries to run-_

_Kikyo – NO MY LOVE! YOU AND ME WILL BE TOGETHER! –Trips him and straddles his waist-_

_Kagome and Inuyasha -Stares at Naraku and Kikyo, eyes bulging out-_

_Me – I'll never look at them the same way ever again –shakes head-_

("Talking" 'Thinking')

-

The two of them sat in the tree overlooking the village, content in each other's presence. Kagome's raven black hair and Inuyasha's silvery white hair blew in the breeze. Side by side they sat on the branch of the tree. Both golden and brown eyes filled with content, happiness and love. Kagome put her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha smiled as he allowed her hand into his, he was glad that she was there with him.

"Inuyasha…" she turned her head to look at his face. His boyish features and golden eyes filled with happiness.

"Kagome…" he said as he also turned to look at her face. Her raven black hair framing her pretty face and brown eyes, 'like an angel' he thought as his eyes met hers.

"Inuyasha…I want to tell you something…but…" Kagome said but his fingers covering her mouth cut her off. She looked at him questioningly

"Kagome…before you say anything…I want to tell you something," he said with a small smile as he uncovered her mouth. "Kagome…I care about you a lot…you know that right?" Kagome nodded her head, allowing him to continue. "I want to protect you Kagome. I want to be by your side. I…" he swallowed, "but…I…Kikyo…" he lowered his head a bit, unable to look into her eyes anymore

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome found her voice, "you…can tell…me…it's ok…"

Inuyasha swallowed again and looked up into her eyes again. Doubt and fear hung in his eyes. "Kagome…I want you to understand…I want to put…Kikyo…in the past," Inuyasha said with a bit of sadness in his voice, "but as long as she walks this world…" How could he tell her what he wanted to? How could he tell her his true feelings?

"Inuyasha…I know that you love Kikyo, and we are just friends," Kagome turned her face away from him; the sadness evident in her eyes and voice.

"Kagome!" he breathed, "I…don't know how to say…what I want…" he admitted with a heavy sigh

She shifted away from him a little, 'why'd he have to bring this up…' she thought sadly, 'we were having such a good time…'

Inuyasha flinched as she moved away from him. 'Great! You idiot! You blew it!' Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. 'Make it up to her by telling her you idiot!' Inuyasha yelled at himself. "Kagome, I want Kikyo's soul to be put to rest," Inuyasha said firmly, "there's so many things I want to say, but I don't know where to start."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised that he of all people was saying this. 'Maybe he feels the same way as me?' she thought hopefully but squashed it, 'this is Inuyasha we're talking about here…he wouldn't love me'

'This isn't as easy as I thought it would be…' he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed glowing lights in Inuyasha's forest, barely noticeably because of the daylight. 'Kikyo!' he thought, 'perfect! Now I can tell both of them!' He did a mental victory dance for his good luck. "Kagome, Kikyo is nearby, come with me" Inuyasha commanded

"No, go on your own!" Kagome said grimly, "If you want to be with her than go ahead but don't involve me!" Kagome jumped down from the tree, staggering and falling on her butt when she hit the ground.

Inuyasha jumped down beside her, "Kagome!" he said in concern, and afraid she hurt herself. After seeing she wasn't hurt he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome don't misunderstand me…please, just trust me," he said gently

Kagome looked into his eyes; in them she could see no lie in his words. "Ok," she said and stood up, "I trust you."

"Good." Inuyasha said as he kneeled in front of her. Once he was sure she was safely on his back he bounded off towards Inuyasha's forest and the Go-Shin-Boku.

-

Kikyo sat under the Go-Shin-Boku, patiently waiting for Inuyasha. She knew he would come, he always did. Inuyasha's presence came quickly towards her and another presence, which she loathed. 'That wench Kagome is coming too…' Kikyo thought darkly, 'what's she up to…' Kikyo waited until she could clearly see Inuyasha and Kagome approaching, and then stood up.

Inuyasha stopped about ten feet from Kikyo and set Kagome down on her feet. "Kikyo…" he looked at her with an impassive look in his eyes. He walked forward and stopped between Kikyo and Kagome.

'He's chosen…' Kagome thought darkly, 'obviously Kikyo…'

"Kagome…Kikyo…I have something to say, to both of you," Inuyasha said firmly, "I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of running around like a chicken with its head cut off! I want to put all of this aside and your going to listen to what I have to say." Both girls looked at him in shock and he took their silence as a sign to continue. "Kikyo, all the bad memories and all the sorrow and hate that have been caused I am sorry for…but I am not going to pay with my life for something Naraku did. That's exactly what he and you want so I refuse."

"What are you saying!" Kikyo snapped at him, anger flaring in her eyes

"I wont go to hell with you Kikyo! I never wanted to!" Inuyasha shouted at her, "my life is my own and I give it only to the one I truly love and that's no you!"

Kikyo looked at him with a look of both shock and disbelief. "Your life is mine whether you like it or not!" she yelled at him, "I wont allow you to give yourself to another!"

Kagome stood there, unable to move or speak. 'What's going on? What's he saying?' Kagome thought frantically trying to figure out her part in all this.

Kikyo drew her bow and pointed an arrow at Inuyasha. "I was planning on letting you live until you defeated Naraku," she said bitterly, "but it looks like I'll have to kill you now!"

"Kikyo…leave now or I will put your soul to rest with these claws." Inuyasha said flatly as he moved into a fighting stance.

"If Naraku couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" Kikyo laughed

"You would have been dead if it weren't for Kagome, so I'd watch what you say bitch." Inuyasha spat

"Why you!" Kikyo yelled in anger

Inuyasha and Kikyo had forgotten that Kagome was standing right there. Kagome stood there looking from Inuyasha to Kikyo and back. 'They are totally ignoring me!' she thought angrily, 'they probably don't even know I'm here!' Kagome's anger flared, "STOP IT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha covered his ears and Kikyo looked at Kagome in surprise. "Inuyasha I don't care if you kill Kikyo but don't just ignore me!" she huffed angrily, "and you Kikyo! Leave now!"

"Fine I'll leave…but watch your back Inuyasha," Kikyo said while putting away her arrow. Kikyo glared at Kagome, "you better watch your back too." And with that she walked off into the surrounding forest. "Your life is mine!" Kikyo called before she disappeared

"Creepy bitch…" Kagome shuddered and looked at where she once stood. Turning her attention back to Inuyasha, "so why did I have to come here for since you ignored me anyway?" she asked him

"I wasn't ignoring you…" he replied

"Then what would you call it?" she said pointedly

"I was busy that's all," he said

"To busy to notice me," she muttered, not intending for him to hear

"That's not true!" he said as he walked over to her. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him. "Of course I noticed you," he whispered in her ear

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. It wasn't unpleasant, far from it in fact. "Inuyasha, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" she asked and looked up into his golden eyes.

"Now that I have said what I needed to Kikyo," he said happily, "I wanted to tell you that I love you Kagome." Kagome started up at him in shock. "I've loved you for a long time, I'm not sure how long, but now that I think back I have." Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes; he could see surprise, shock and happiness in them.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted in happiness as she flung her arms around his neck. Tears began to fall unbidden down her cheeks and she sobbed happily into his inner Haori.

"Kagome…why are you crying?" Inuyasha said with panic in his voice

"I'm happy," she smiled as she wiped her own tears away. She pulled her head closer to his and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Pulling back she looked into his eyes. Inuyasha could feel the tingle of where her lips touched his. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss. Kagome was surprised when she felt his tongue flit against her lips and she opened them with a soft moan.

-

The sun was just beginning to set when Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the hut for dinner. Both of them were happy that they could have some time alone to talk and be with each other, intimately. Inuyasha had a contented smile on his face as he walked into the hut with Kagome in his arms. "Kaede!" Inuyasha looked at the old woman as he entered the hut, "what's for dinner? Me and Kagome are starving!"

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome giggled

Miroku, who had awoken, stared at the two like they were crazy. "Did I miss something?" Miroku whispered to Sango who was sitting beside him

"I don't know, let's ask after dinner…" Sango replied as she went back to eating

"It's good isn't it Kirara?" Shippou said to the two-tailed cat beside him. Kirara mewed in agreement and went back to eating.

Setting Kagome down near the fire he took the bowls Kaede was handing him. "It's potato and vegetable soup," Kaede informed him

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he gave a bowl to Kagome and sat down beside her. Inuyasha ate as he watched Kagome eating out of the corner of his eye. 'She's so understanding and kind…' he thought as he watched her, 'beautiful too…' Inuyasha realized his mouth was slightly hanging open and shut it.

Kagome was also watching Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. 'He may be rude and arrogant sometimes…but I still love him,' Kagome smiled 'and now that I know he feels the same way as me…I'm happy'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome smiling. 'I wonder what she's thinking,' he sighed. His mind wandered again and he found himself thinking about what Kikyo had said. Would she really come back for revenge? 'Of course!' Inuyasha sighed again

Kagome turned when he sighed, 'I wonder what he's thinking about,' she thought. "Inuyasha, is everything all right?" she asked him with concern in her voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah…great…" Inuyasha trailed off, sighing again he set his bowl down with Kagome's.

"You sure?" She asked as she scooted closer to him so that they were touching

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he said forcing a smile onto his face. 'Damn Kikyo!' he screamed in his head. He felt something press against his shoulder. He looked down at Kagome who had rested her head against him. "Kagome…" he put his arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of her head. 'I know cares about me' he thought with a smile, 'I love her too…' He looked down at Kagome again, her eyes now closed.

Hearing shuffling on his other side he saw Miroku and Sango sitting down by him. "So…when have you two started being so…close?" Miroku asked slyly

"Shut your mouth monk!" Inuyasha hissed at him

"Aww, come on Inuyasha. You and Kagome make a great couple!" Sango giggled

"Not you too!" Inuyasha glared at them, "if Kagome wasn't asleep I'd put you both in a coma!"

"I'm not quite asleep…" Kagome mumbled sleepily. She opened an eye and looked at Miroku and Sango's expectant faces. "Oh god…give it a rest," she muttered as she closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to the warmth of Inuyasha's body.

"Looks like you two are waiting," Inuyasha laughed as they stared at them

"We'll get an answer eventually…" Miroku said as he went to his sleeping mat at the back of the hut.

"And when we do, you'll never hear the end of it…" Sango finished as she too went to her mat by Miroku's

"Yeah…right…" Inuyasha sighed as he rested his cheek on Kagome's head again. 'It just feels so right to be so close to her' Inuyasha thought contently

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered knowing he would hear it

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied

"Let's go outside for a walk," she said as she started to

"Umm…ok…if you want…" He stood up and helped her to her feet. Taking off the outer layer of his Fire Rat Haori, he put it around Kagome. "It might be could…outside…" he blushed lightly, 'what the hell is wrong with me?'

"Thanks," she smiled brightly and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

Inuyasha's blushed went a shade darker as he let Kagome pull him out the door. 'Why the hell am I blushing? I never blush!' he thought, 'why am I blushing? We already admitted out love for each other…' Inuyasha blinked and then walked silently beside her. She led him through the village a little ways until she reached a tree near the outskirts of the village. Sitting down at the trunk she motioned for him to sit beside her. "What's up?" he asked as he sat beside her

"Nothing…it was just annoying having people watch us," she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder again

Growling playfully he pulled her down on to the ground and brushed his lips against hers. Grinning he kissed her along the jaw line, down her neck and across her collarbone. He pulled his head up so his eyes were level with hers. "Where were we earlier?" he chuckled huskily

"I don't think here's that place for that," she giggled at the disappointment on his face.

"Why not?" he nipped playfully at the base of her neck. A small moan escaped her when he nipped her there. It was one of the more sensitive area's he had found on her body. He ran his hands lightly along her inner thigh and was rewarded by another soft moan.

"Not here," she said and tried to get up but fell back down laughing

"Ok then," Inuyasha grinned and he picked her up bridle style and hopped off towards the forest

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as he went from his usual route.

"Just a little place I know…" he replied mysteriously and continued to jump and run through the forest.

-

**AN – I wonder where they are going? If you want to know you have to wait so there! I'll try and make the next chapter longer and more exiting. Maybe a lemon or two, oh well, wait and see!**

**Bye for now! ChibiNyoko **


	3. Fun Night’s, Surprising Days

**Inuyasha – A Legend Continues**

**By – ChibiNyoko**

**Chapter 3 – Fun Night's, Surprising Days**

_Kagome -Grabs Inuyasha from me and sticks her tongue out-_

_Me – All right! You win! –Laying in crater on ground with a new necklace-_

_Inuyasha – I wish people would stop carrying me around like this…_

_Kagome – Oh sorry! –Puts him down and huggles him-_

_Me – Inuyasha, I now know how you feel to have one of these damn necklaces!_

_Inuyasha – good, now maybe you can make Kagome take mine off_

_Kagome – You wish! Now both of you be good before I say s-i-t or c-a-k-e again!_

_Me and Inuyasha -Sigh-_

_Kagome – What?_

_Me – I'll just get on with the story…_

_Miroku and Sango – Yes please!_

_Me – When did you two get here_

_Miroku – We've been here the whole time_

_Sango – We were…busy…just get on with the story!_

_Me -raises eyebrow- Ok…_

("Talking" 'Thinking')

**-**

Nanii-chan- I wanted to get the whole "I love you" thing out of the way cause I got lots to write :wink:

inuyashaluver8844- Inuyasha firstlearns "Kongousouha" in episode 157.

kagomeissexy- OK!

**-**

They had been running and jumping through the forest before they finally slowed down to a walk. Now walking along a wide river, they both remained silent during the little journey. Kagome absently wondered where they were going and Inuyasha wondered if she would like where they were going. 'Of course she'll like it!' he mentally berated himself. He continued to walk along the riverbank with Kagome in his arms. He felt her snuggle closer to him and smiled as he watched his path ahead.

'I wonder where he's taking me,' she looked around but didn't recognize the area where they were. 'Oh well wherever it is I'll find out soon,' she reached a hand up and brushed one of his ears. She giggled when he tilted his head so she didn't have to reach so far. She rubbed his ears, admiring how silky and soft they were. She smiled when he started to…purr? Did dogs purr? She giggled when he purred a bit louder.

"Mmmm, that feels good," he said softly, his eyes half open. He let her continue to play with his ears until he reached where he was going. If front of them was a pool of water, which drained into the river. At the far side of the small pool there was a waterfall. Wandering along the sides he leapt behind the waterfall, soaking both of them. "You might want to walk, even though it is a little dark I don't think I can carry you through," he said as he put her on her feet

"Ok," she said as she grabbed his hand. As they walked she noticed a few shiny crystals in the cave walls. They wandered through the winding tunnels for only a short while before they came to a curtain of flower-covered vines. A faint light was flitting through them. As Inuyasha drew aside the vines she gasped at the room before her. The rock walls in the room were covered in hundreds upon hundreds of shiny crystals in every color imaginable. He floor of the cave was covered in moss that was soft to the touch. Kagome smiled at what she saw in the center of the room, a hot spring. She turned to see Inuyasha's grinning face. "A little place you know?" her smile grew bigger

"Did I mention I MADE this place?" his grin also grew larger

"Really?" The smile on her face turned to one of shock

"Yes," he encircled her in his arms; "I was saving it until I found a mate. I'm surprised that it's still in the condition I left it."

"Mate," Kagome giggled. Not really knowing what she was doing she began talking off his Haori as he began talking off her shirt. "I think I need a bath," she giggled again as she got off his inner Haori to reveal his well built chest and arms. She ran a hand along his very nice abs and listened as he purred loudly.

"Maybe I do too," he smiled with closed eyes. Opening his eyes again he put a clawed finger between her skirt and panties. Grinning he drew them off and caressed her hips.

She grinned as she undid her own bra, knowing well Inuyasha probably couldn't get it off. After she was down she reached down and stared toying with the opening to his hakama. After a wile of toying around she finally took them off him. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As they kissed he pulled of her panties. Releasing her from the kiss he slid behind her and wrapped his arms about her. Keeping a firm hold with one had he ran the other down her front side. He picked her up like nothing he walked over to the edge of the hot spring. Sitting down on the edge he sat her in his lap, her legs slightly spread.

"Inuyasha?" she looked at him questioningly

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "enjoy it."

His words sent a shiver of delight and anticipation down her spine. He grinned as he nuzzled her neck; his had once again roaming lower. As his hand reached the opening between her legs he could hear her heart racing and her breath becoming labored. Slowly he slipped a clawed finger into her waiting passage. She moaned as she felt his finger enter her. He traced kisses along her neck as he slid his finger in and out of her passage.

"Inuyasha!" she moaned as he finger fucked her. If felt damn good to her and if this felt as good as it did she couldn't wait to have the real thing in her. She moaned his name again as a second finger was slid into her. Instinctively, she began to move her hips in rhythm with his fingers. All she could think about was the immense pleasure she was feeling as a third finger was put into her. She had never experienced anything like this in her entire life, she would dream about it but it never happened, until now.

Inuyasha had been trying to refrain from moaning aloud while Kagome was moving in his lap. He could no longer help it and moaned as Kagome moved back and forth in his lap.

Kagome felt the warmth spreading throughout her entire body and knew immediately what was coming. She felt herself tighten around his fingers and moaned loudly as he plunged his fingers in deep. She had her first orgasm, her love juices flowing all over her mates hand and she felt herself relax again.

"Enjoy yourself?" he whispered huskily in her ear. He removed his fingers from her wet passage and licked them clean, enjoying her taste.

When Kagome got some of her energy back she stood up. Feeling his hardness against her back made her ready for more. Turning around she kneeled so her knees were just behind him and her hips were at his chest. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.

Inuyasha grinned as he leaned back on his hands, giving her full control of him. He saw the need in her eyes and she would give it to her. She took his shaft in one of her hands and lowered herself so it was at her entrance. She slid the head of him into her and moaned. Inuyasha closed his eyes and moaned softly as she took his entire shaft into her. He let his hands slip out from under him and he lay down and placed his hands on her hips. "Kagome!" he moaned

Kagome moved on him, graceful like a feline, powerful like a canine. Her hips moving with a rhythm he couldn't match no matter how hard he tried. How to please him seemed like second nature to her, something deep down inside of her telling her what to do. She moved with quick and subtle movements, giving both of them pleasure. She began to move faster and in response he moaned louder.

Without warning Kagome moved forward, her hands resting at the sides of his head. Her breathing husky and her body tensing in another orgasm. Her passage tightened around his shaft and with one final thrust her juices were flowing once again. Her wetness made him get thrown over into his own orgasm and he moaned as he released his seed into her.

She felt his hot seed spread through her and with a husky sigh she lay down on him. They were both panting, their bodies glistening with sweat. "Inuyasha…" she panted and removed his shaft from her

"Damn Kagome, I never thought…it would be that…good," he said huskily

"Neither…" she kissed him on the lips. Once she regained her strength again she slid off of him and into the hot spring. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax further. The warm water felt good, 'but not as good as Inuyasha,' she admitted to herself. Floating in the water she started up at the crystal-covered roof. 'I wonder what made me do it like that? I mean I've never had sex before.' She pondered this for a bit, maybe it's natural.' She felt Inuyasha in the water beside her and giggled when he wrapped his arms around her.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. "You smell good…" he smiled into her wet hair.

"You look good," she giggled

"You don't look good," he grinned, "you look great!"

"Why you!" she growled playfully and tackled him. Having no balance in the water Inuyasha fell back easily with a loud splash.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you," he smiled and hugged her tighter

"I love you too…" she rested her head on his shoulder

**-**

Kagome figured it was around midday when she finally awoke. She reached up and touched the mating mark on her shoulder. A smile crept across her face as she remembered about the markings.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger down her back as they stood neck deep in the deepest part of the hot spring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her against his chest. "Kagome," he whispered in her hear, sending shivers down her spine. "I have got to mark you…"

"Mark me?" she asked and rubbed his ears gently

"Yes, mark you," he told her. "It's sort of a demon thing…"

"But I'm not a demon," she informed him

"I know that, just let me finish." She nodded for him to continue. "Anyway, when 2 demon's mate they mark each other, usually with a bite on the neck which leaves a permanent mark. This warns other demons that they are taken and they can't mate them." He nuzzle her hair before continuing, "it's the same for when a human and demon mate. They mark each other and by doing so they link themselves to their mate."

"What…link themselves? What do you mean?" she was confused but trusted him

"Well, by linking themselves the human will live as long as the demon, or hanyou. It also means if one of them dies, the other will die as well. Not all demons do it though, only those ones that mate for life. Inu-demons mate for life." He nuzzled her neck again.

She smiled and rubbed his ears again. "Do I have to mark you as well?" she asked

"Yes, unless you don't want to," he started purring as she rubbed his ears

She turned around in his arms and pressed against his chest, "than mark me and I shall mark you. You are my mate after all." She smiled when she felt his teeth graze her neck.

**-End Flashback-**

'I'm his and he's min…forever,' she thought with a smile, 'time to get up I guess…' She opened her eyes and blinked through her fuzzy vision. The smell of the moss wafted to her nose. Wait…smell? Since when did moss smell? Kagome was warm but the warmth of her mate was missing. Something was different, she could hear him breathing heavily near her, as if shocked. She could hear his heart beating fast. Wait…hear his heart beating? Rubbing her eyes and blinking again until her vision cleared. She slowly sat up and looked at Inuyasha. 'Why's he looking at me like that?' she blinked at him, "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard, he felt like he couldn't breath. "Yeah…I…I'm…fine, but…" he swallowed hard again, "I don't know…if your…going to like this."

"Like what?" she asked as she crawled over to him. He smelt so good, like pine trees and water. She had never noticed it before.

'Oh man, I hope she takes this well,' he got up and walked over to the wall of crystals. He picked one out that was large and flat, like a mirror. He walked back over to her and sat in front of her, cross-legged. "Kagome…don't get mad but…look," He held up the stone for Kagome to see herself in its reflection.

Kagome gasped and fell back on her butt. She looked at herself on the reflective surface of the crystal stone. He raven black hair was now a deep forest green and her eyes a lighter version of the color. Sitting up she raised her hand to touch the crystal but gasped when she saw she had claws. Claws! Instinctively she reached up to the top of her head. She squeaked when she felt doggy ears atop her head. "What's…what's going on?" she stuttered in surprise and shock.

He put the stone down and looked at her seriously. "I don't know. But you're Inu-hanyou now for whatever reason."

"Oh my god…" she gasped, "I'm like you!" she squealed in happiness and pounced on him. She didn't care if they were both still naked; she was ecstatic about this new transformation.

"K…Kagome?"

"This is great! Don't you think so?" she rubbed her cheek against his chest lovingly. Whether it was instinct or whatever she didn't know or care.

"Well, yeah it's great but I don't understand how this happened. I COULDN'T have given you my demon blood. At least I don't think I can…" he trailed off

"Hmm," she had never heard of this kind of thing either. Suddenly something clicked on. "Maybe my mom knows what's going on…no how could she…"

"I think it's better to be safe and ask her than not ask at all," he said as he stroked her hair. He grinned suddenly and reached up and touched her ears with his clawed hands. He gently rubbed her ears and grinned when she started purring.

"Oh gods, that does feel good!" she purred

"You think it's time we get dressed?" he laughed as she continued to purr

"Nope!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled so they fell into the hot spring. "Not yet," she giggled as she swam away from him

"Oh, you're getting it now," he grinned as he swam after her

-

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived back in the village. Kagome had carried Inuyasha on her back all the way, despite his protests. She told him she did it to see her own strength, speed and endurance and after a lot of arguing he finally agreed. She smiled up at her mate as they walked into the village. "I wonder how they'll take my change," she giggled as they walked up to Kaede's hut. She set him down on his feet and turned to hug him.

"I think they'll be surprised." He laughed as he pictured their faces.

With one last kiss they entered the hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede all looked up when they heard the door flap open. Their mouths all dropped at what they saw enter the hut. "Hey guys, we're back!" Kagome smiled at them

-

**AN – Damn! I moaned a couple times while writing that! My mom thought I was sick and luckily didn't read what I was writing! That would have been so embarrassing!**

**This entire scene comes from a dream I had last night. Yes, I actually have dreams about me fucking Inuyasha and I just had to add it! I often wake up to find that I had an orgasm and my panties are wet. I know you don't want to know this but I had to get it out. –Grins-**

**I guess this is what I get from watching Inuyasha WAY too much and buying ever Inuyasha thing I can get my hands on. I'm obsessed!**

**Bye for now! ChibiNyoko**


	4. Lessons and Explanations

**Inuyasha – A Legend Continues**

**By – ChibiNyoko**

**Chapter 4 – Lessons and Explanations**

Me – Eww, Kagome why'd you have to make THAT for dinner! That's gross.

_Kagome – WHY YOU! –Stands up shaking with rage- CAKE! CAKE! CAAAAAAAAAAKE!_

_Me -Smashes into the ground 3 times leaving a ChibiNyoko shaped crater-_

_Kagome – DON'T INSULT MY FOOD!_

_Me -slowly gets up and crawls out of the crater- it's true…mushroom soup on chicken IS gross!_

Inuyasha – HAH! Told you so Kagome! 

_Miroku – How can you say that Inuyasha? I think it's delicious._

_Sango – I'm surprised she hasn't sat you…_

_Kagome – -Glares at me- just get on with the damn story! –Proceeds to put leashes on Inuyasha and me-_

_Me – -looks at leash- what the hell! _

_Kagome -Glares at me more-_

_Me - Ok, ok! Don't have a cow!_

("Talking" 'Thinking')

-

Felina Noctis – My parents wont be around when I write when I get that damn computer in my room fixed. I'm getting it fixed tomorrow

mikkey hodge – I am not writing no more lemons until my computers fixed, LOL (OK I lied)

kagomeissexy – I am going to put that in the this chapter

MysticJon15 – Thanks

-

**WARNING: Another lemon in this chapter. I'm such a whore. You think I'd be a hentai writer!**

Sago and Miroku felt their jaws hit the floor when Kagome entered the hut. "K…K…Kagome? Is that really you?" asked a shocked Sango.

"Hai!" she giggled, "like my new looks?" She spun around on the spot so they could see her all.

"How?" Miroku asked, still too stunned to say more than one-word sentences.

"I have NO clue!" she grinned

Shippou ran and jumped up in Kagome's arms. Crawling up on her shoulders he inspected her new ears. "You're like Inuyasha!" he giggled and fell off her shoulder.

"That's right Shippou," Inuyasha said as he caught the kitsune. "She is Inu-hanyou now."

"But that doesn't answer How she became Inu-hanyou." Miroku pointed out as he got over his initial shock.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Sango asked, "I've never heard of a youkai or hanyou who could transfer their blood to their mates."

"Wait…how did you know…" Inuyasha choked out

"That you were mates?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, "well we figured you would be since you were gone all night…"

Sango hitting him on the head with her boomerang interrupted him. "Not that it's any of our business," Sango finished for him.

"Ow, Sango that hurts you know!" Miroku whined as he rubbed his head.

Kagome giggled at the pair of them. "You two…are so funny" she giggled out

Inuyasha put his arms around her waist from behind. "So…when are we going to your time?" he asked

"Umm, anytime I guess," she replied

"Why are you going to your time Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently

"To see if my mother knows anything about my…transformation," Kagome told him

"And to spend some time…alone," Inuyasha whispered in her ear huskily

"Inuyasha!" she hissed playfully. She turned back to Sango and Miroku. "I think we'll be heading off now," she informed them, "I guess we'll se each other in a few days."

"Aww, can't you stay for a little while?" Shippou whined

"Shippou…I'll be back in a few days. Then we'll play some, ok?" Kagome said as she took him from Inuyasha

"Ok!" he shouted as he jumped down into Sango's lap, "come back soon!"

"Cya later guys," Kagome waved as they exited the hut. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder to stop her from walking off. She turned to him, "nani?"

He took his hand off her shoulder and grinned widely. "I want to see how fast you are," his grin grew bigger, "so, let's have a race."

"Well," Kagome thought that a race would be nice, "Ok! Let's do it!" She took a quick glace at her lover. "First one to touch the well?" she asked

"You're on girly!" he shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow

"I called you GIRLY." He laughed

"Oh you're so getting it when we get to my time!" she glared playfully at him

"I'd like to see you try something, girly." Inuyasha chuckled playfully

"Oh, you are so going down!" she mock frowned at him. They both prepared for the race. 3…They both crouched down a bit. 2…both down on all fours, instinctively. 1…Take a deep breath. Go! Both hanyous took off at full speed in the direction of the well.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched in amazement from the door of the hut. "Wow, they sure can go fast!" Sango exclaimed

"Now that Kagome is a hanyou I wonder what will happen…" Miroku mused

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Shippou informed them. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Kirara looked at the three of them, tilted her head and mewed.

-

It took Inuyasha and Kagome a very short time to reach the bone eaters well running at full speed. Much to Inuyasha's surprise and embarrassment, Kagome beat him. They had just passed through to Kagome's time and in the well house. "Looks like I'm faster than you," Kagome teased him

"Only by a little," he huffed, "and besides, Inu-youkai women are faster because they're always running away from battle." He opened the well house doors and let Kagome pass through them before closing them behind him.

"Your just making excuses because you're slow!" Kagome teased him again

"Keh! What do you know, you've only been Inu-hanyou for half a day!" Inuyasha retorted

"Aww poor baby," she said as she rubbed his ears

"Ok, that's it!" he grinned evilly, "for all your teasing you must pay!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Teaching you a lesson!" he informed her as he ran and jumped up to the roof of Kagome's house. From there he jumped into the forested area beside the shrine. He grinned mischievously as he placed her down on her back.

"I wonder what lesson I'm getting," she giggled as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

He smirked as he left butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone. Moving up he brushed his lips against hers while his hands roamed her body. "You think it's safe to do this here?" he asked huskily

"Yes, no one in my house comes into the forest," she replied

"Good," he whispered and pressed his lips firmly against hers in a passionate kiss. As they kissed he began pulling off Kagome's top off. They broke the kiss as to allow Kagome's shirt off. He glared at her bra, "too many layers!" he growled before he went back to kissing her. Kagome was going some undressing of her own. She got his fir rat haori off now remained his white top. Once again they broke their kissing to take off his shirt.

"So hot!" Kagome giggled as her hands roamed his bare chest. His body was well defined and she liked it very much.

"Damn strait!" he replied and placed his lips on hers once again. Alive with passion he noticed Kagome had pulled his pants off, releasing his erect manhood. He smirked as he pulled off the emerald green skirt she always wore. Again he broke the kiss and kissed his way down her jaw line. He moved down her neck and collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses once again. He reached the top of her breasts and grinned again.

Kagome took off her bra quickly and began to rub his dog-ears, urging him to continue pleasuring her. Inuyasha popped one of her nipples into his mouth and gently sucked and nibbled on it. "Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned. Leaving the nipple he moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Kagome moaned out his name again, her voice huskier than before. Leaving the breasts Inuyasha kissed his way down her body. He stopped and looked up at her face when he got to her panties. "You smell even better than before you were hanyou," he purred up at her.

Inuyasha grinned and went back to her body. Inuyasha gently ran his clawed hands down her sides. He felt her shiver with delight. He continued until he reached her panties and slowly slipped them off her body. Slowly, he lapped the outside of her moist passage. Now wanting to wait any longer, he slipped his tongue inside of her waiting passage. She moaned his name as he searched her with his tongue. His hands reached up and played with her nipples and breasts. She began to moan louder as he tasted her. Her body tightened as she was about to release her love nectar and he placed his mouth over her opening. Inuyasha licked up all of her juices when she had her orgasm and when her was done he nuzzled her between her legs.

"Tasty," he whispered huskily

"Inuyasha…" she moaned

"I'm not done with your lesson yet," he chucked as he crawled up. He firmly placed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. When she responded he nibbled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it readily and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Leisurely he explored her moth and ran his tongue along her teeth and fangs. She shivered every time his soft tongue touched her fangs. Breaking the kiss he asked her, "are you ready for me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragger him back. "Hai," she whispered and brought him back into their kiss. Inuyasha reached down, grabbed his manhood and manoeuvred himself so he was at her entrance. Without hesitation he plunged into her, causing her to moan into his mouth. Inuyasha fucked her with quick and steady thrusts. Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and moved in rhythm with him. Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies glistened with sweat as they made love. Her legs wrapped about his waist and her hands stroking his ears continually. Inuyasha broke the kiss, both of them panting for air as they made love in the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha moaned loudly as he reached the edge. With one final thrust he once again filled her with his seed. Once he was empty his collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. After a bit he rolled off of her and down beside her. Still panting heavily he looked over at his love. "How did you like your lesson?" he chuckled

"I could get used to lessons like that," she giggled back at him. Flipping over she lay on top of him and placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart racing. She smiled deviously as she looked up at his face.

"Nani?" he asked

"I think…maybe it's time for your lesson," her devious smile grew

"Don't forget why we came here in the first place," he smirked

"Aww shit!" she covered her hand with her mouth, "Oh my god, did I just say that?" Inuyasha was roaring with laughter at her embarrassment. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Haha…you're so cute when you're embarrassed," he chuckled as he sobered up. Kagome didn't reply. Instead she put her head back down on his chest and sighed in content. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear

"I love you too," she whispered back

-

It took them almost no time at all to get up and dressed again. The good thing about being a hanyou, as Kagome found out, is you have lots of stamina. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they walked up to the front door of her house. Inuyasha looked over both of them quickly to see if they were at least presentable. Kagome opened the door to the house and took a deep breath before walking in, closely followed by Inuyasha. "Momma?" she called out as the entered the dining room.

"In here Kagome," cam her mothers voice from the living room

Kagome walked into the living room to find Miya, her mother, and another man sitting on the couch. Kagome looked at the man closely as did Inuyasha. The man had long dark blue hair, and he had emerald green eyes. He had one blue slash across each cheek, indicating he was a demon. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a blue silk shirt. His lips donned a small smile as he watched Kagome. "I thought it would be about time you showed up," The man said lightly

"Umm, who are you?" Kagome asked

"So you're the he guy who had been following us for the past two years…" Inuyasha said, "I remember you're scent."

"Very good Inuyasha," the man chuckled, "Indeed I was following you. I bet you want to know why."

"I see you two have mated." Miya smiled at her daughter and Inuyasha

"What…how did you know?" Kagome said in surprise

"Because you are a hanyou now." Miya told her

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him over to the recliner. Pushing him down into the chair she sat in his lap and faced her mother and the man. "We defiantly need to talk," she said

"I agree, but first I must introduce you," Miya smiled at the man beside her, "Kagome I would like you to meet your father, Yumarau."

"F…F…Father!" Kagome stuttered in absolute shock and disbelief

"Hai, I am indeed your father," Yumarau said

"If you're her father, then how come she wasn't born a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, "and how come you didn't let her know?"

"Very good question Inuyasha," Yumarau chuckled, "she was originally supposed to be born a hanyou but if the doctors saw that they would…experiment." He shuddered at the word

"So what happened was Yuma put a spell on her before she was born," Miya continued for him, "the spell only disappears when she receives a mating mark. When you marked her, the spell disappeared, revealing her true form." Miya smiled at her daughter

"So, I was hanyou all along…" Kagome was shocked by the news

"Yes, but I couldn't perform the spell on my own," Yumarau said, "I used some of your natural miko powers to make sure the seal wouldn't break too soon. So, now that the seal is broken your powers have doubled."

"Well, at least we know it's not something I did," Inuyasha chuckled and slipped his arms around Kagome's waist. He turned his attention back to Kagome's father, "so, why were you following us anyway?"

"Oh, just making sure you didn't take my daughter too soon," he laughed at Inuyasha's bewildered face, "I'm just kidding Inuyasha. I was making sure you didn't get into any real trouble."

"Oh…what about Naraku?" Inuyasha smirked

"I think you'll be able to beat him easier now that Kagome is herself," Miya told him, "Yuma told me all about this Naraku guy."

"We haven't even seen him in two years…" Kagome frowned, "I wonder where he's hiding…"

"He's been…busy you could say," Yumarau chuckled knowingly

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Love here has been keeping him at bay," Miya said as she patted Yumarau's shoulder

"And why's that?" Kagome asked

"Because you weren't ready to face him," Yumarau smiled. "So I understand all of the shards are located," he said to change the subject

"Hai, Naraku holds all but four shards," Inuyasha said casually, but inside he was seething

Sensing he lover's mood she reached up and began to rub his ears in an attempt to calm him down. "We'll get them back," she said calmly "Sango's brother has one, Kouga has two and I have one as well. All we have to do is kill Naraku, right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha calmed down under Kagome's touch. Suddenly he thought of something that was bugging him. "Yumarau, how did you meet Kagome's mother?" he asked

"That is a long story…" Yumarau said wistfully

"But we have lot's of time," Miya smiled, "are you planning on staying a while?"

"Hai, momma" Kagome said, "I'd like to know how you two met."

"Well, ok get comfortable because it's a long story," Yumarau said as he put his arm around Miya's shoulders. Once everyone was comfortable Miya and Yumarau told the story of how they first met…

-

**AN – I just had to add the forest scene, if not for my own pleasure, than to lengthen the chapter. I wonder how Yumarau and Miya first met…-giggles helplessly-**

**-Starts singing "When I Grow Up" by Garbage-**

**Bye for now! ChibiNyoko**


	5. How We First Met

**Inuyasha – A Legend Continues**

**By – ChibiNyoko**

**Chapter 5 – How We First Met**

_Miroku and Sango -Start making out-_

_Kagome -Giggles-_

_Inuyasha – Get a room…_

_Me – You think that's bad look over there –Points to Naraku and Kikyo and shudders-_

_Kagome and Inuyasha – -Looks- OMG! THAT'S SICK!_

_Kikyo -Rubs down Naraku under blanket- I told you I was good_

_Naraku -Kisses Kikyo- I'll never doubt you again_

_Kagome -Throws up-_

_Inuyasha -Tries not to throw up-_

_Miroku and Sango -Haven't noticed cause they're still making out-_

_Me – -Places a giant cardboard box over Naraku and Kikyo so no one has to see their nasty faces- There now I can get on with the story… -shudders again-_

YES, I am a Kikyo and Hobo hater, just to clarify that.

("Talking" 'Thinking')

-

mikkey hodge – I'll try?

inupupluvr – I'm not a hentai fan or anything. My stories I write just turn out that way for some reason…

-

"Happy Birthday!" Miya's mother and father cheered. They had bought Miya's favorite, chocolate ice cream cake. They placed it on the table in front of her, along with the few presents and urged her to make a wish.

Miya smiled at her parents before turning her attention to the cake. 'I wish,' she thought and closed her eyes, 'I wish I could find the man of my dreams!' She wished and blew out the candles on her cake. She was now officially 18 years of age but, unfortunately for her, still single. Sure, many men had asked the beautiful young woman out, but she turned each one of them down. She didn't know why she turned them down, but she figured she must have been waiting for the right person to come along. She sighed inwardly before opening her eyes to her parents smiling faces.

"What did you wish for?" Miya's father, Jomei, asked

"Now, now Jomei. You don't want the wish to not come true!" Miya's mother, Aneko, giggled

"Yeah dad," Miya tried to keep a strait face but burst into joyous laughter.

"So, you want to start opening your presents?" Aneko asked with a smile

"Hai!" Miya shouted.

-

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. Something didn't seem right; the smells around him were foreign and the vines on the well had disappeared. The man remembered being pushed down a well by a young woman that had been wearing the clothes of a miko, but her face was shadowed. 'Who was she?' he thought to himself. He had been wandering around the forest after a battle with a powerful youkai; he had been injured greatly when he stumbled upon the well. He looked up to see the wooden roof of the well house. He blinked in surprise, "where am I?" he asked aloud.

As quick as his injured body would allow he got to his feet. He stumbled, dizzy from the blood loss. Using what little strength he had he climbed to the top of the well. He was surprised to find himself in some sort of hut. Limping to the door he opened it and was shocked to see that everything was different. With his nose he could smell many smells he couldn't name. With his ears he could hear sounds he had never heard before. With his eyes, he saw he was in a shrine of some sort. "Where…" he choked out.

He quickly scanned the foreign area around him until he spotted the Go-Shin-Boku. He could sense it's magical energy and slowly made his way towards it. When he reached the Go-Shin-Boku he looked upon it and smiled. If the Go-Shin-Boku was near he knew he would be safe. With that thought in his head he passed out underneath the tree. When he was out cold the tree glowed green, but only for a few seconds before returning to normal.

-

Miya was having a rough night. No matter how long she lay in bed she still couldn't sleep. She felt as if something was amiss and decided to follow he heart. She removed the covers from herself and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock, 'Twelve in the morning…' she thought, 'why can't I sleep?' Sighing in resignation she decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. She crept through the halls and down the stairs, as to avoid waking mother and father. When she got to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water. 'I wonder why I can't sleep…' she wondered as she took a sip of water. That's when she felt an odd 'pull', 'what was that?' she thought as she set the glass down.

She felt the strange 'pull' again and decided to investigate. She closed her eyes and let her feet guide her to the source of the magic. She opened her eyes when she stopped, "Outside?" she said aloud as she opened the door. The warm midnight breeze blew her hair as she stepped outside. She closed the door and looked around, she no longer felt the magic. 'My imagination?' she wondered and shrugged. She turned back to go inside when she felt it again, but this time it was stronger. She turned towards the source of the magic and blinked when she thought she saw the Go-Shin-Boku glowing. She walked away from the house towards the tree. When she passed the well house she absently noted that the door was open, but continued her way to the tree.

When she was a few feet away from the tree she stopped. She looked carefully at the base of the Go-Shin-Boku and saw something there. She took a cautious step forward just as the full moon came out from behind the clouds. She gasped in surprise when she saw a man, collapsed at the base of the tree. Without thinking she rushed to his side and gave him a quick look over. The man had very long dark blue hair and strange blue stripes on his face. When she got a closer look at his face she gasped again. 'Those look like youkai markings!' her heart began to race. 'Youkai markings? But…there are no youkai left!' she looked at his bloody and torn clothes. "Who could do such a thing?" she wondered aloud, "I must get him inside!"

She tried to lift his injured body but she had a hard time. She wasn't very strong and had to stop at the well house. She lay his body down and sat beside him, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She sat waiting for her energy to return so she could continue to move him. She looked upon his face again; he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Maybe I should take care of his wounds first," she nodded to herself. She half dragged, half carried, the man into the well house for cover. She closed the door and quickly ran to the house. Slipping inside she opened the closet door. After a little digging she found the first aide kit. "Ah ha!" she said triumphantly

As quietly and as quickly as she could, she ran back to the well house. She opened the door, set down the first aide kit and closed the door. She placed her head against the closed door and sighed. 'Now for the man…' she thought

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind her. The voice sounded tired and raspy

She nearly jumped in surprise when she heard the voice. She spun around quickly to find the man had moved. He was now sitting with his back to the well house wall, looking at her. "Your awake!" she gasped

"Hai," he began coughing, his face twisted in pain

She gasped and quickly ran to his side. Running her hands long his back to try and sooth his coughing fit. "Don't try to move," she said soothingly, "you're badly injured."

He nodded and watched as she walked to get the first aide kit. He looked at it doubtfully, "what is that?" he asked

"This?" she asked pointing to the first aid kit and he nodded. "It's a first aide kit," she informed him

"A first aide kit?" he blinked, a look of confusion on his face

"You are saying you don't know what it is?" she asked him, shocked. He nodded his head and she explained, "It's a box filled with medical supplies that you use to take care of people injuries."

He had no idea what she was talking about but decided better than to ask. He watched as she took off his shirt and cleaned the cuts and gashes in his chest. Next she did the ones on his legs and feet. When she got to his thighs, she stopped, a blush creeping along her face. "What is it?" he asked quietly

"I hate t…to ask but, do you have any…injuries…down there…" her blush turned a darker shade of red

He blushed when he realized what she was talking about. "I…umm…I'll check that later…" he stuttered out. They sat there in silence, watching each other. He realized he still did not know her name, "what is your name?"

"My name is Miya," she smiled

'Her smile…' he couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't afraid of him. "You do know what I am, right?"

Once she had a good look at him, she figured out he was a demon. For some reason she wasn't afraid of him at all. She could sense a calming gentleness in his aura. "You're a demon," she said

"And your not afraid?" he asked, surprised

She shook her head and tried to explain it to him. "I am not afraid because I can sense you're not going to hurt me. I sense gentleness in you," she said with a smile

'She can sense that? She must be a miko than…' he thought

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked

"You may call me, Yumarau," he smiled at her. 'What's this feeling…I feel so…calm,' he thought as he closed his eyes

"I'll be right back with something for you to wear," she said as she opened the well house door. He heard her footsteps running off into the distance.

'She's not afraid of me…' he smiled at the thought, 'perhaps this wont be so bad after all.' He stood up, surprisingly the bandages and other stuff she used worked quite well. He could move around, not feeling much pain anymore. Every time she had touched him, his pain seemed to fade away. He walked over to the well house door and looked out on the shrine. 'I still need to know where I am…' he thought and suddenly the picture of that strange miko flashed through his mind, 'and who she was…' The sight of Miya running back with a bundle of cloth in her hands brought him out of his thoughts

She had dug through some of the boxes in the basement and found some old clothes that might fit Yumarau. She brought him back a light green haori along with a forest green yukata. She placed them into his hands and told him to get changed before she walked out the door again. He called be back in when he was changed into his new attire. They sat side by side in a comfortable silence on the well house stairs.

It didn't take long for Miya to fall asleep. She rested her head against his shoulder and was soon in a deep sleep. He sighed and picked her up. Walking over to the wall over the well house he was sitting earlier. He sat down and set Miya between his legs with her back against his chest and her head against his shoulder. He sighed and rested his head against the wall with closed eyes. He soon was also in a deep sleep.

-

Miya slowly came awake from dreamland. She became aware that something warm was around her and instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth. Slowly, reluctantly, she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes. She blushed lightly when she found herself being held by Yumarau. She looked up at his sleeping face, 'wow,' she thought, 'he looks so peaceful…' she smiled as she watched him slowly come awake. Forgetting her embarrassment when her eyes locked on his. 'Oh gods! He so handsome!' she smiled up at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked

Suddenly she remembered she was lying in his arms and blushed a deep shade of red. "H…Hai," she stuttered out

"Why are you blushing?" he looked at her confused, "I was simply keeping you warm from the coming snow, it was the least I could do for you helping me."

"Arigatou," she smiled again. "Despite that I was laying in the arms of a man I hardly know, it was really quite comfortable," she giggled

"Anytime," he smiled. He didn't know why but he was content like this. A woman he barley knew was giving him a fuzzy feeling in his heart that made him happy.

"I think we should go into the house now," she said when a snowflake made it's way through the doors. He nodded and both of them stood up. After a quick stretch they left the well house and ran across the shrine. He followed her into the house and they both stopped into the doorway. She turned to him and smiled, "my mom and dad might have an odd reaction, so be prepared."

He nodded and then asked, "Are you going to tell them that I'm a demon?"

She shook her head; "They'll probably figure it out on their own." He nodded and followed her as she walked into the kitchen. She was about to walk past the table when she noticed a note on the table. "A note?" she picked it up and read it aloud:

'_Miya_

_Your father and I have headed out for aunt Yoko's house today. She phoned us this morning and asked if we would like to spend some time there._

_I went to wake you up this morning to ask if you wanted to come but you weren't there. I wont ask why you left so early in the morning but I would just like to let you know that your father and I will be gone for a couple of days. If you want you may invite your friends over._

_I also left some money on your dresser if you want to go out for a little while. We should be back in about a week's time._

Love, Mom'

"Aunt Yoko…" Miya muttered to herself

Yumarau was looking at the strange devices he had never before seen in his life. He looked at them curiously but didn't touch them. "What a strange place this is…" he said aloud

"What do you mean?" Miya asked

He turned around and faced her, a bewildered look on his face. "I've never seen such odd looking contraptions in my life," he told her

"What? You haven't? But that stuff is so common in Tokyo," she gave him a look of shock and disbelief

"T…Tokyo?"

"Where do you come from?" she asked hesitantly

"I come from Musashi, do you know where it is?" he replied

"M…M…Musashi?" she stuttered, "but that's ridiculous! There hasn't been a place called Musashi in almost 500 years!"

"500 years! I was at the bottom of that well for 500 years!" he shouted

Miya looked up at him sternly. "You mean the well in the well house where we slept?" she asked

"Hai, is something wrong?" he looked concerned

"Meet me at the well," she ordered him and ran off to her room. 'The bone eaters well…' she thought darkly, 'I've heard stories, but could they be true?' She ran into her room almost knocking the hinges off the door. She slid her hand under her bed and pulled out a sword. She looked at it, 'please give me strength!' The sword glowed green for an instance. She placed it back under her bed, nodded and ran out of her room, through the door and towards the bone eaters well.

When she arrived there Yumarau was already standing and waiting for her. "Why did you want to come here?" he asked

"No time for explanations, if this works I'll tell you when we get there," she said quickly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the well.

"Arrive where?" he followed her to the edge of the well

"If the stories are true, then Musashi," she told him and climbed up on the lip of the well. "My grandfather always told me stories about this well, he said to me that if the well allows, a person can be sent back in time to the feudal era. He didn't really believe the stories, he only told me it because I was always interested."

"So I can get back home through here?" he asked doubtfully as he hopped on the edge of the well.

"Let's hope so," she smiled

"Well," he said and wrapped his arms around her, "here goes nothing." He lightly jumped off into the darkness of the bone eaters well. Suddenly they both felt the pull of magic and were enveloped in a blue and white light. Miya closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warmth the magic was giving. As quickly as it had begun, it was over. They were on solid ground once again. Yumarau looked up, expecting to see the well house roof once again but his eyes met clear sky. The familiar smell of the forest wafted to his nose and the sounds of the forest reached his ears.

"Did it work?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed

"Well," He grabbed on tight to her and in one powerful leap hopped out of the well, "why don't you take a look?"

Miya's eyes fluttered open and she gasped in surprise. What should be the shrine was now a rich forest. A little ways away she could see the top of the Go-Shin-Boku. She looked up at Yumarau, "We made it," she breathed

Suddenly they both felt a presence near them and turned in the direction of the Go-Shin-Boku. Out of the forest stepped a miko, the same miko who pushed Yumarau into he well. He looked at her and quickly took note that she wasn't a living being. The young miko looked up at the two of them with a soft smile. "I see you have made it back with her, Yumarau…" the miko said

"Who are you?" Yumarau asked. He looked at the young miko before him. She had mid-back length raven black hair and had chocolate brown eyes. She had no smell and when he looked closer, noticed she was nothing more than a soul.

"I am a soul, I have no name. I will be named when I am reborn once again." The spirit miko smiled once again

"So who were you?" Miya asked, now that she found her voice

"I was a powerful Miko named…Kikyo," the spirit miko told them. He body suddenly began to glow. "It is time…" The bright light surrounded them and then everything went dark

-

It was nearly a full year before they found out what that spirit miko did to them. Miya was now five months pregnant with Yumarau's child. For six months they had traveled both of their times. In Yumarau's time they fought demons, helped people and fell in love. In Miya's time she taught him everything she could about her time. Yumarau had sensed the spirit of the miko they had met, inside their child, as soon as she became pregnant. At that time they moved into her time and visited his ever once in a while.

Yumarau looked up from the book he was reading at his mate. He had been trying to figure out how to seal the youkai blood in his child for three months now and so far no luck. He had found a spell but only mikos and high priests could only cast every spell he came across. He would go to one in his time but they probably wouldn't help because hanyous were forbidden. He growled in annoyance and put the book down.

"No luck, koi?" Miya asked her mate

"None!" he was frustrated. If his child were to be born with hanyou features, they would most likely experiment. From what he learned, only a miko or priest could cast such a spell and it frustrated him to no end.

Miya got up and stood behind Yumarau. She massaged his tense shoulders, trying to calm him. "You say only miko's can cast the spell, our child will be born at least part miko, correct?" Slowly he began to relax as he contemplated her words.

"That's right…" he said, "she would be born part miko because of her soul…oh!" He looked up her and smiled brightly, "thank you, koi!"

She smiled lovingly at him, "no problem"

He picked up the book again and looked over the spell. It is possible, but there were no guarantees it would work. They would have to try it and wait till their child was born. He stood up and placed the book down. "This could work!" he said excitedly and picked up Miya bridle style. He carried her away to the bedroom they shared so they could begin the masking spell. Once in the room he placed her on her feet. "I need you to get undressed," he told her

She began to undress and asked him, "is this for the spell or your own personal pleasure?"

"Both," he said jokingly

"Men!" she laughed

Once she was undressed, he scooped her up. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and her nestled between his legs, just like the first time they slept together. He wrapped his arms around her and placed them on her protruding belly. They both closed their eyes. Yumarau concentrated his energy on locating the center of their child's power. Once he found it he used his youkai aura to expand it and hopefully seal away the demon blood until the chosen time. He found that he could make he only she her true form when she received a mating mark from a youkai. Once he was done he opened his eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms. He didn't know if it had worked, only time would tell.

She had fallen asleep sometime during his work. He pulled the blanket up from the bed to cover both of them. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her ear. "Goodnight, koi," he whispered in her ear before drifting off to sleep.

-

**AN – That's a lot of words to be typing at 1 am in the morning. I'm going to sleep and will post it tomorrow sometime.**

**Bye for now! ChibiNyoko**


End file.
